Haki
Haki '''(☆1 to ☆10') ''(Level 3) Effect: Allows you to manipulate your spirit and enhance various aspects of your being. Busoshoku Haki (Confrontation) Effect: Allows the user to augment their attack and armor with the use of WillPower. * Dice Pool: +[ Haki ] Description: When activated the user covers part of their body or weapon in a type of hardened spirit energy. Only other users of this technique will be able to see this energy. This also allows user to bypass supernatural intangibilities, and soak extra retaliatory damage. Keep in mind the offensive properties of this will under no circumstances will it alter energy attacks. Usage: Activating this technique on a weapon will increase the damage, durability, and armor piercing of the weapon by ( Haki ) for a turn. Haki will also extend a few inches down the hands since the energy originates from the body. Each dot of Haki will also negate one dot of an intangibility technique. Usage: Activating this technique on part of the body will increase its damage, armor piercing, and soak. Note that that's only against targeted attacks. Each dot of Haki will also negate one dot of an intangibility technique. Usage: The user can forgo the offensive bonuses to add their Haki rating to a block maneuver, this also upgrades the block maneuver to a mega-block maneuver allowing the extra soak to apply to all types of incoming damage. * Armor Piercing: +( Haki ) * Damage: +( Successes ) * Cost: 1 WillPower * Type: Reflexive * Localized Soak/Durability: +( Haki ) Haoshoku Haki (Domination) Effect: Allows the user to render any and all weak-willed enemies in the immediate vicinity unconscious. * Dice Pool: [ Resolve/Presence + Haki ] * Opposed: [ Resolve + Composure ] Description: This ability allows the user to dominate weak willed opponents, and render them unconscious. There's no limit to the number of people this ability effects, the ability works within a range. Strong-willed opponents can easily ignore this powers affects, but it's great for eliminating the fodder. * Cost: 1 WillPower * Range: [ Quantum + Haki ] x 1/5/10 Meters Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation) Description: Allows the user to sense the presence of others, going so far as to build a mental image, even behind concealment. It also allows the user predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. Usage: Each dot Haki allows the user to see through a 10 centimeters of obstruction. In a sense this allows them to see things as three-dimensional. With a single dot user could look through thin walls. With several dots they could look through entire buildings, and see every detail on the axis of depth. Usage: Each dot Haki also works as an auto-success to general perception. Making it possible to see invisible enemies, through powers like shroud, and in the dark. * Combat Penalties: -( Successes ) * Cost: 1 WillPower * Defense: +( Haki ) * Initiative: +( Haki x3 ) Extras * Conqueror's Suite ''(+0.5 Level)'' ** Harden: The user's Localized Soak becomes full Soak while using Busoshoku Haki attack. ** Pacify: The user's Haoshoku Haki and now pacify enemies instead of knocking them out. ** Third Eye: The user's Kenbunshoku Haki can sense typically unforeseeable initiative intentions. Category:Quantum Powers Category:Quantum Category:Level 3 Category:Offensive Powers Category:Defensive Powers Category:Perception Powers Category:Mental Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Suite Powers Category:WillPowers-based Abilities Category:Utility Powers Category:Augmentation Powers